sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Тюркские народы
. | самоназвание = | численность = 'приблизительно 160-165 млн человек'Encyclopedia of the Peoples of Asia and Oceania. 2008. том 1 стр 826 | расселение = — 55 млн — от 15 до 35 млн (Азербайджанцы в Иране)Оценки численности иранских азербайджанцев, приводимые в тех или иных источниках, могут значительно различаться — от 15 до 35 млн. См., например: http://www.joshuaproject.net/countries.php?rog3=IR, Looklex Encyclopaedia, Iranian.com, «Ethnologue» Report for Azerbaijani Language, UNPO information on Southern Azerbaijan, Jamestown Foundation, The World Factbook: Ethnic groups by country (CIA) — 27 млн — 11 - 12 млн ВПН-2010 Лев Николаевич Гумилев. Древние тюрки — 12 млн — 11 млн — 9 млн — 5 млн — 5 млн — 5 млн Кавказ (без Азербайджана) — 2 млн ЕС — 2 млн (без Великобритании, Германии и Франции) — от 600 тыс.Chapter 11. A War Within a War, page 112. // Losing Iraq: Inside the Postwar Reconstruction Fiasco. Author: David L. Phillips. Reprinted edition. Hardcover first published in 2005 by Westview Press. New York: Basic Books, 2014, 304 pages. ISBN 9780786736201 до 3 млн (Туркоманы) — 1 млн — 1 млн — 100 тыс. — 60 тыс. Латинская Америка (без Бразилии и Аргентины) — 8 тыс. — 600 тыс. — 50 тыс. и — 350 тыс. — 147 500 (Гагаузы) — 20 тыс. — 1 тыс. — 1 тыс. — 1 тыс. Остальные регионы мира — 1,4 млн | вымер = | архкультура = | язык = тюркские языки | раса = монголоиды, переходные между монголоидами и европеоидами (южносибирская раса, уральская раса) европеоиды (каспийский подтип, памиро-ферганский тип) | религия = ислам, православие, буддизм, айыы шаманизм | родственные =финно-угры Иранские народы | включает = | происхождение = }} 'Тю́рки (также тю́ркские наро́дыАяган, Б. Г. Тюркские народы: энциклопедический справочник.-Алматы:Қазақ энциклопедиясы.2004.-382 с.:ил. ISBN 9965-9389-6-2Тюркские народы Сибири / отв. ред. Д. А. Функ, Н. А. Томилов; Ин-т этнологии и антропологии им. Н. Н. Миклухо-Маклая РАН; Омский филиал Института археологии и этнографии СО РАН. — М.: Наука, 2006. — 678 с. — (Народы и культуры). — ISBN 5-02-033999-7Тюркские народы Восточной Сибири / сост. Д. А. Функ; отв. ред.: Д. А. Функ, Н. А. Алексеев ; Ин-т этнологии и антропологии им. Н. Н. Миклухо-Маклая РАН. — М. : Наука, 2008. — 422 с. — (Народы и культуры). ISBN 978-5-02-035988-8Тюркские народы Крыма: Караимы. Крымские татары. Крымчаки / Отв. ред. С. Я. Козлов, Л. В. Чижова. — М., 2003. — 459 с. — (Народы и культуры). ISBN 5-02-008853-6, тюркоязы́чные наро́дыНаучно-редакционный совет, председатель Чубарьян А. О. Научный редактор Л. М. Минц. Иллюстрированная энциклопедия «Руссика». 2007. ISBN 978-5-373-00654-5, наро́ды тю́ркской языко́вой гру́ппы) — этноязыковая общностьТавадов Г. Т. Этнология. Учебник для вузов. М.: Проект, 2002. 352 с. С. 106Этнопсихологический словарь. — М.: МПСИ. В. Г. Крысько. 1999. Говорят на языках тюркской группы. Глобализация и усиление интеграции с другими народами привели к широкому распространению тюрков за пределы их исторического ареала. Современные тюркоязычные народы проживают на разных континентах — в Евразии, Северной Америке, Австралии и на территориях самых разных государств — от Средней Азии, Северного Кавказа, Закавказья, Средиземноморья, Южной и Восточной Европы и далее на восток — вплоть до Дальнего Востока РоссииАхатов Г. Х.. Диалект западносибирских татар. Уфа, 1963, 195 с.. Тюркские меньшинства имеются также в Китае, государствах Америки, Ближнего Востока и Западной Европы. Крупнейшая территория расселения в России, а численность населения — в Турции. Происхождение этнонима Согласно А. Н. Кононову, слово «тюрк» первоначально означало «сильный, крепкий»Кононов А. Н. Опыт анализа термина тÿрк // Советская этнография. — 1949. — № 1. — С. 40—47.. Краткая история thumb|Тюркский мир по [[Кашгари, Махмуд|Махмуду Кашгари (XI век)]] thumb|right|220px|Флаг стран [[Тюркский совет|Тюркского совета]] Этническая история прототюркского субстрата отмечена синтезом двух групп населения: * сформировавшейся к западу от Волги, в III—II тыс. до н. э., в ходе многовековых миграций в восточном и южном направлениях, стала преобладающим населением Поволжья и Казахстана, Алтая и долины Верхнего Енисея. * появившаяся в степях восточнее Енисея позднее, имела внутриазиатское происхождение. Одним из традиционных занятий тюрок было кочевое скотоводство, а также добыча и обработка железа. История взаимодействия и слияния обеих групп древнего населения на протяжении двух — двух с половиной тысяч лет и есть процесс, в ходе которого осуществлялась этническая консолидация и сформировались тюркоязычные этнические общности. Именно из среды этих близкородственных племён во II тыс. до н. э. выделились современные тюркские народы России и сопредельных территорийКляшторный С. Г., Савинов Д. Г. Степные империи Евразии // Санкт-Петербург: Фарн. 1994. 166 с. . О «хуннских» пластах в формировании древнетюркского культурного комплекса сделал предположение Д. Г. Савинов — тот считал, что они, «постепенно модернизируясь и взаимно проникая друг в друга, становились общим достоянием культуры многочисленных групп населения, вошедших в состав Древнетюркского каганата»Савинов Д. Г. О «скифском» и «хуннском» пластах в формировании древнетюркского культурного комплекса // Вопросы археологии Казахстана. Вып. 2. Алматы-М.: 1998. С. 130—141. С VI века нашей эры область в среднем течении Сырдарьи и реки Чу стала именоваться Туркестаном. По одной из версий, в основе топонима лежит этноним «тур», являвшийся общим племенным названием древних кочевых и полукочевых народов Центральной АзииЕремеев Д. Е. «Тюрк» — этноним иранского происхождения? // Советская этнография. 1990. № 1. Другая версия основана на раннем анализе этнонима в начале XX века датским тюркологом и Президентом Датского Королевского научного общества Вильгельмом Томсеном и предполагает происхождение указанного термина от слова «торук» или «турук», что с большинства тюркских языков можно перевести, как «стоящий прямо» или «крепкий», «устойчивый». Вместе с тем, видный советский тюрколог акад.Бартольд подверг критике эту гипотезу Томсена и на основании детального анализа текстов тюркютов (тюргеши, кёк-тюрки) сделал вывод о более вероятном происхождении термина от слова «туру» (установленность, законность) и об обозначении так народа, находящегося под правлением тюркского кагана – «туркім будуным», то есть, «управляемым мною народом» . Кочевой тип государства в течение многих столетий был преобладающей формой организации власти в азиатских степях. Кочевые государства, сменяя друг друга, существовали в Евразии с середины I тыс. до н. э. до XVII века[http://abuss.narod.ru/Biblio/AlterCiv/kradin.htm Крадин Н. Н. Кочевники, мир-империи и социальная эволюция] // Альтернативные пути к цивилизации: Кол. монография / Под ред. Н. Н. Крадина, А. В. Коротаева, Д. М. Бондаренко, В. А. Лынши. — М., 2000.. В 552—745 в Центральной Азии существовал Тюркский каганат, который в 603 году распался на две части: Восточный и Западный каганаты. В состав Западного каганата (603—658) вошла территория Средней Азии, степи современного Казахстана и Восточный Туркестан. Восточный каганат включил в свой состав современные территории Монголии, северного Китая и южную Сибирь. В 658 году Западный каганат пал под ударами восточных тюрок. В 698 году вождь племенного союза тюргешей — Учэлик основал новое тюркское государство — Тюргешский каганат (698—766). В V—VIII веках пришедшие в Европу тюркские кочевые племена булгары основали ряд государств, из которых наиболее долговечными оказались Дунайская Болгария на Балканах и Волжская Булгария в бассейне Волги и Камы. В 650—969 гг. на территории Северного Кавказа, Поволжья и северо-восточного Причерноморья существовал Хазарский каганат. В 960-е гг. он был разгромлен киевским князем Святославом. Вытесненные во второй половине IX века хазарами печенеги обосновались в северном Причерноморье и представляли угрозу для Византии и Древнерусского государства. В 1019 году печенеги потерпели поражение от великого князя Ярослава. В XI веке печенегов в южнорусских степях сменяют половцы, которые в XIII веке были разгромлены и покорены монголо-татарами. Западная часть Монгольской империи — Золотая Орда — стала преимущественно тюркским по населению государством. В XV—XVI вв. она распалась на несколько самостоятельных ханств, на основе которых сформировался ряд современных тюркоязычных народов. Тамерлан в конце XIV века создаёт в Средней Азии свою империю, которая, однако, с его смертью (1405 г.) быстро распадается. В раннем средневековье на территории Среднеазиатского междуречья сформировалось оседлое и полукочевое тюркоязычное население, находившееся в тесном контакте с ираноязычным согдийским, хорезмийским и бактрийским населением. Активные процессы взаимодействия и взаимовлияния привели к тюрко-иранскому симбиозу. Первоначальное проникновение тюркоязычных племен на территорию Передней Азии (Закавказье, Азербайджан, Анатолия) началось еще V в. нашей эры, во время так называемого «великого переселения народов» . Более массовый характер это приняло в VIII-X вв., – полагают, что именно в это время здесь появились тюркские племена халадж, карлук, канглы, кыпчак, кынык, садак и др. . В середине XI н. э. на эти территории началось массивное нашествие огузских племен (сельджуки). Нашествие сельджуков сопровождалось завоеванием многих закавказских городовВосток в средние века. V. Закавказье в XI—XV вв. Это привело к формированию в X-XIV вв. сельджукского и подвластных ему султанатов, распавшегося на несколько атабекских государств, в частности государство Ильдегизидов (территория Азербайджана и Ирана) . После нашествия Тамерлана на территории Азербайджана и Ирана образовывались султанаты Кара коюнлу и Ак Коюнлу, сменившиеся империей Сефевидов, третьей своему размеру и влиянию великой мусульманской империей (после Османской и Великих моголов), с тюркоговорящим (азербайджанский диалект тюркского языка) императорским двором, верховным духовенством и командованием армии . Основатель империи Исмаил I был наследником древнего ордена суфитов (имевшего в основе аборигенный арийский иранский корень), представленного в основном тюркоговорящими «кызылбашами» («красноголовые», носили красные полосы на чалмах) и также приходился непосредственным наследником султана империи Ак Коюнлу Узун-Гасана (Узун Хасан); в 1501 г. он принял титул шахиншаха Азербайджана и Ирана . Сефевидское государство просуществовало почти два с половиной столетия и в период своего расцвета охватывало территории современных Азербайджана, Армении и Ирана (полностью), а также – современных Грузии, Дагестана, Турции, Сирии, Ирака, Туркменистана, Афганистана и Пакистана (частично) . Сменивший на троне Азербайджана и Ирана в XVIII в. Сефевидов Надир шах был из тюркоязычного племени «афшар» (субэтнос азербайджанцев, прооживающий в Азербайджанском Иране, Турции и частично Афганистане) и основал династию Афшаридов . Надир шах прославился своими завоеваниями, благодаря чему получил впоследствии от западных историков титул «Наполеон Востока» . В 1737 г. Надир шах вторгся в Афганистан и захватил Кабул, а в 1738-39 гг. вошел в Индию, разбил войско Великих Моголов и захватил Дели . После неудачного похода на Дагестан заболевший в пути Надир скоропостижно скончался. Афшариды правили государством недолго и в 1795 г. трон заняли представители другого тюркоязычного племени «каджар» (субэтнос азербайджанцев Северного Ирана, северных районов Азербайджана и Южного Дагестана), основавшие династию Каджаров, правившей 130 лет . Падением Афшаридов воспользовались правители северных азербайджанских земель (исторически расположенные на территориях атабекств Сельджуков и беглярбегств Сефевидов) объявивших о своей относительной независимости, что дало начало образованию 21 азербайджанских ханств . В результате завоеваний тюрками-османами в XIII-XVI вв. территорий в Европе, Азии и Африке образовалась огромная Османская империя, однако с XVII века она начала клониться к упадку. Ассимилировав большинство местного населения, османы стали этническим большинством в Малой Азии. В XVI-XVIII веках сначала Русское государство, а потом, после реформ Петра І, Российская империя, включает в свой состав большинство земель бывшей Золотой Орды, на которых существовали тюркские государства (Казанское ханство, Астраханское ханство, Сибирское ханство, Крымское ханство, Ногайскую Орду. В начале XIX века Россия присоединяет ряд азербайджанских ханств Восточного Закавказья. В то же время Китай аннексирует Джунгарское ханство, истощенное после войны с казахами. После присоединения к России территорий Средней Азии, и Казахского ханства и Кокандского ханства, Османская империя наряду с Макинским ханством (Северный Иран) и Хивинским ханством (Средняя Азия) оставались единственными тюркскими государствами. Культура и мировоззрение В период древности и средневековья складывались и преемственно закреплялись этнокультурные традиции, которые, имея зачастую различные истоки, постепенно формировали особенности, в той или иной мере присущие всем тюркоязычным этносам. Наиболее интенсивно формирование такого рода стереотипов происходило в древнетюркское время, то есть во второй половине I тыс. н. э.[http://www.kyrgyz.ru/?page=216 Кляшторный С. Г. Основные этапы политогенеза у древних кочевников Центральной Азии]. Тогда определились оптимальные формы хозяйственной деятельности (кочевое и полукочевое скотоводство), в целом сложился хозяйственно-культурный тип (традиционное жилище и одежда, средства передвижения, пища, украшения и т. п.), приобрела известную завершенность духовная культура, социально-семейная организация, народная этика, изобразительное искусство и фольклор. Наивысшим культурным достижением стало создание собственной письменности, распространившейся со своей центральноазиатской родины (Монголия, Алтай, Верхний Енисей) до Подонья и Северного Кавказа. thumb|left|220px|[[Шаман из Тывы во время церемонии]] Религия древних тюрок основывалась на культе Неба — Тенгри, среди современных её обозначений выделяется условное название — тенгрианство. У тюрок не было представления об облике Тенгри. Согласно древним воззрениям мир разделён на 3 слоя: * верхний (небо, мир Тенгри и Умай), изображался внешним крупным кругом; * средний (земли и воды), изображался срединным квадратом; * нижний (загробный мир), изображался внутренним малым кругом. Считалось, что первоначально Небо и Земля были слиты, образуя хаос. Потом они разделились: сверху проявилось ясно-чистое Небо, внизу же оказалась бурая земля. Между ними возникли сыны человеческие. Данная версия упоминалась на стелах в честь Кюль-тегина (умер в 732 году) и Бильге-кагана (734). Другая версия повествует об утке (утках). По хакасской версии''Катанов Н. Ф.'' Качинская легенда о сотворении мира (Записана в Минусинском округе Енисейской губернии на качинском наречии тюркского языка 2 июня 1890 г.) // ИОАИЭ, 1894, т. ХII, вып. 2, стр. 185—188. http://www.ruthenia.ru/folklore/berezkin/143_11.htm: сначала была утка; сделав другую товарищем, послала её за песком на дно реки; та трижды приносит и отдает первой; в третий раз часть песка оставила у себя во рту, эта часть стала камнями; первая утка рассеяла песок, толкла девять дней, земля выросла; горы выросли после того, как посыльная утка выплюнула изо рта камни; из-за этого первая отказывается дать ей земли; соглашается дать землю размером с трость; посыльная протыкает дыру в земле, уходит в неё; первая утка (теперь Бог) творит из земли мужчину, из его ребра женщину, дает им скот; вторая утка — Эрлик-хан Эрлик — бог пустого и холодного загробного мира. Его представляли трёхглазым быкоголовым существом. Один его глаз видел прошлое, второй — настоящее, третий — будущее. В его дворце томились «души». Он посылал беды, ненастья, тьму и вестников смерти. Жена Тенгри — богиня женских ремёсел, матерей и рожениц — Умай. В тюркских языках и по сей день сохранились слова с корнем «умай». Многие из них значат «пуповина», «женские органы деторождения». Покровителем земли называли божество Ыдук-Йер-Суб (Священная Земля-Вода). Существовал и культ волка: многие тюркские народы и сейчас сохранили легенды о том, что ведут происхождение от этого хищника. Культ частично сохранялся даже у тех народов, которые приняли иную веру«Маралом», «Медведем» и «Волком» премируют победителей Фестиваля мировой музыки «Алтай» :: ИА АМИТЕЛТюркологияПроисхождение тюркского языка. Изображения волка существовали в символике многих тюркских государств. Изображение волка также присутствует на национальном флаге гагаузов. В тюркских мифических преданиях, легендах и сказках, а также в поверьях, обычаях, обрядах и народных праздниках волк выступает как тотемический предок-прародитель, покровитель и защитникКульт волка у башкир. Развит был также культ предков. Существовал политеизм с обожествлением сил природы, что сохранилось в фольклоре всех тюркских народов. Списки тюркских народов 290px|Тюркские языки по количеству говорящих в мире Исчезнувшие тюркские народы Авары (спорно), алты чуб, берендеи, булгары , буртасы (спорно), бунтурки, гунны , динлины, дулу, енисейские кыргызы, карлуки, кимаки, нушиби, огузы (торки), печенеги, половцы, тюмены, тюрки-шато, тюркюты, тюргеши, усуни, хазары, чёрные клобуки и другие. Современные тюркские народы |} См. также * Тюркология * Пантюркизм * Туран * Тюрки (язык) * Тюркизм * Тюркизмы в русском языке * Тюркизмы в украинском языке * Туркестан * Кочевое государство * Центральная Азия * Конкурс песни Тюрквидение * Прототюрки * Тюрк (значения) Примечания Литература * * * * * Гумилёв Л. Н. История народа хунну * Гумилёв Л. Н. Древние тюрки * Мингазов Ш. Доисторические тюрки * Безертинов Р. Древнетюркское мировоззрение «Тэнгрианство» * Безертинов Р. Тюрко-татарские имена * Файзрахманов Г. Л. Древние тюрки в Сибири и Центральной Азии * Закиев М. З. Происхождение тюрок и татар.— М.: Издательство «Инсан», 2002.— 496 с. ISBN 5-85840-317-4 * Войтов В. Е. Древнетюркский пантеон и модель мироздания в культово-поминальных памятниках Монголии VI—VIII вв.— М., 1996 Ссылки * Древнетюркский словарь * — Тексты и варианты киргизского эпоса «Манас». Исследования. Исторические, лингвистические и философские аспекты эпоса. «Малый эпос» киргизов. Киргизский фольклор. Сказки, предания, обычаи. * Категория:История Казахстана Категория:История Татарстана